


What You Won't Do (For Love)

by Blue_Five



Series: Love and Affection [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Collars, Leashes, M/M, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Pregnant Derek Hale, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Five/pseuds/Blue_Five
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek hates the mood swings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Won't Do (For Love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annie_Is_A_Contranym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Is_A_Contranym/gifts).



> For my Annie, who I miss so much.

Derek wakes up to the smell of waffles and coffee.  He yawns as he pushes himself upright and gapes bleary-eyed at his Mate.

“Stiles?  What – it’s not my birthday,” Derek says.

“I know … but it is Omega Parent Day,” Stiles grins.

“’Omega Parent …’ seriously?” Derek asks with a glare.

Stiles’ smile falters.  “Ummm … yeah?  I think?  I mean, I didn’t – you don’t have to –“

Derek snorts and reaches for the breakfast tray.  “Gimme.”

“ ‘Gimme?’  Is that any way to talk to your Alpha?”

“The one that knocked me up?  Can I have my waffles, please?  Thank you, Alpha.”

Stiles bites back his own snort at Derek’s facial expression.  The Omega is fluttering his eyelashes and managing somehow to look coquettish.  Stiles isn’t sure if Derek looks dorky or hot.  Derek chuckles.

“You can fuck me later, Stiles … I’m hungry and so are your pups.”

Stiles sets the tray over Derek’s lap.  “Pregnancy sure has made you _mouthy_ , cub.”

Derek colors slightly even though he doesn’t feel much real shame.  “Sorry … s’hormones.”

The word is lost in a low groan that follows Derek closing his mouth around the waffles in a _very_ sinful way.  Stiles’ cock perks right up.  He takes a deep breath through his mouth and walks out of the room to get his own breakfast before he rolls Derek over on all fours and claims him then and there, breakfast be damned.

“You know, cub, I’m starting to get a taste for that honey salsa you –“

Stiles stops talking as he walks into the bedroom and sees Derek sobbing over his half-eaten waffles.  Stiles quickly puts aside his own tray and comes to sit beside Derek. 

“Cub … cub what is it?  Is it the pups?”

“I’m so-s-sorry, Stiles … I don’t mean to be rude … I just – god I can’t get anything _right_?” Derek wails.

Stiles bites his lower lip and moves Derek’s breakfast to the side table.  He slips onto the bed beside his Mate and puts an arm around him.  Derek presses his face against Stiles chest and the Alpha soothes him.

“What on earth do you think you did _wrong_ , cub?” Stiles asks quietly.  “What’s worth all these tears?”

“M’bad … talk back, get mad all the time … I don’t mean to, Alpha, I do-don’t mean to!”

Stiles holds Derek through another flood of tears and fights to keep the amusement off his face.  He knows better after Derek walked from their house to Jackson’s after Stiles tried to laugh off the last hormonal rollercoaster.  Jackson showed up at his door a half-hour later and smacked him upside his head when he opened the door.  Apparently, laughter is not an acceptable response to a pregnant Omega in _any_ situation.

Derek looks up and Stiles regards his Omega with as much love and concern as he can force into his expression.  He gently tucks back a lock of hair and kisses his Mate’s forehead.

“You haven’t done anything wrong, cub.  You’re carrying two little lives inside you … they need everything you’ve got and until they’re out _here_ , I can’t help you, babe.  I wish I could,” Stiles kisses Derek’s temple.  “All I can say is me and you?  We’re good … we’re better than good.  You’re my Omega and you’re carrying my pups … god we are _so_ good.”

Derek looks at Stiles.  He hates the way his emotions are so out of control and how he can’t keep a thought in his head some days.  He hates the stretch marks on his ever-swelling belly but at the same time, just the thought of the pups makes him teary-eyed with joy.  Of course, then there’s the other thing – which is making itself known right now.  He nuzzles against Stiles, his body suddenly wanting sex despite his misery of a few moments ago.

“My Alpha,” he murmurs.  “Filled me all up with your pups, didn’t you?”

Stiles sucks in a sharp breath, his cock hard in an instant.  “ _Derek_ …”

Derek pulls up his shirt and runs his hand over the skin pulled taut over the growing pups.  “You did this …”

The Omega’s eyes are dark with desire and Stiles can scent Derek’s arousal.  He grins wolfishly.

“Yes … yes, I did, cub.  _My_ Omega …”

Derek moans and gives over to the kiss Stiles is pressing on him.  He feels himself being shifted over on the mattress but that only makes it worse because Derek loves it when Stiles manhandles him into position.  The Alpha knows it too and his amber eyes are blown wide.

Derek wonders dazedly how being put ‘in position’ by his Alpha ever became such a turn-on for him.  Sex before Stiles was just something that happened to Derek.  He rarely enjoyed it and certainly never sought it out beyond the boundaries of his Heat.  Since mating Stiles, however, Derek loves every aspect – he loves it when Stiles is gentle and caressing; he loves it when Stiles is hard and demanding; he loves possessive sex; he loves being knotted and filled until his stomach actually distends from the volume Stiles puts into him – Derek loves all of it.  Since pupping, however … Derek thinks if there was a way for Stiles to keep him knotted 24/7 he’d be perfectly alright with that.  Even through the tears and bursts of anger. 

Stiles licks along the line of Derek’s collar and the Omega groans deep and wanton.  It has the Alpha scrambling to undress them both.  Derek reaches to the headboard and pulls down the thick braided leather leash, enjoying the way Stiles has to grab the base of his own cock to keep from coming right then and there.

“ _Derek … fuck … you are so perfect for me, cub_ ,” Stiles grates out.

Derek can barely stand it himself when Stiles clips the leash on and loops it loosely around the bedpost.  It’s not mean to restrain, just to give them both a visual as Stiles moves Derek to all fours and positions himself behind his Mate.

Derek purrs helplessly when Stiles slides into his hot, wet center.  He loses whatever control he has over anything and pushes back against his Mate.  Words fall free … submissive, obedient words full of love and trust.  Derek loves Stiles more than anything and he loves the lives growing inside him twelve times that … he _wants_ and _craves_ the knot he can feel forming inside his channel. 

Stiles pulls Derek upright against him.  He pulls the leash free and grips a length of it in his fists.  He brings that against Derek’s mouth and growls when his Omega whines and obediently takes it in his mouth, biting down hard.  Stiles carefully makes sure the slack isn’t anywhere to be unsafe and presses his mouth against Derek’s ear.

“So good for me, Omega … so tight and hot on my knot, babe.  You’re mine, aren’t you?”

Derek nods, his face clenched as he fights the oncoming orgasm.

“Leashed and collared just like a good Omega should be … you mind so well …”

Derek’s throat works as sweat plasters his hair to his scalp.  His eyes widen as Stiles’ knot gets even _bigger_ and whines in his throat as the Alpha grips Derek’s arms, pinning them to his sides.  The Omega starts shaking, moving in perfect tandem with Stiles’ hips.  He can’t talk with his jaw so tightly gripping the leash but that doesn’t matter.  Derek has left the building and all that remains is instinct and obedience.

Stiles smells when Derek’s Omega brain takes over and his scent gains that lovely sweet edge to it.  He growls low and possessive.

“ _Come for me, cub … keep coming … can’t stop … keep going … so sweet … ride it out … more, babe, let me see more …”_

If he’d been able to count, Derek would have tracked five distinct orgasms through his body.  As it is, he only knows the wave of seemingly non-ending pleasure that crashes into him again and again, leaving him a whimpering mess held against Stiles.  Derek purrs mindlessly as Stiles jerks through his own climaxes.  He lies content and submissive in his Alpha’s arms while they move against each other, teasing out light shocks that somehow manage to suck the air out of their lungs with the intensity.  Derek doesn’t know when he falls asleep, only that his Alpha is inside him when he does.

* * *

An hour or so later, Stiles wakes slowly to the sound of Derek’s voice in their bathroom.  He sees the flicker of candles and hears the splash of water as Derek moves around in the large claw-foot tub Stiles installed just for Derek not long after he pupped.  Stiles sees Derek’s reflection in the mirror.  He’s on the phone.  Stiles steps back to keep his own reflection from showing when Derek pauses.

“No, thought I heard him,” Derek says softly. 

The Omega smiles and leans back in the bubble-filled tub, headset in one ear.  He sighs.

“ _Fuck_ , Liam … I damn near forgot my _name_ it was that good!” Derek chuckles.  “I think I killed a few brain cells!  Or permanently stunned them in orgasmic bliss … God it was _intense_.”  Derek plays with the faucet with his toe and hums appreciatively.  “Know what you mean, brother … Stiles’ is just about that bad.  Where the hell does it come from?  I mean, his cock is _awesome_ but his _knot_ …” Derek’s expression is reverential.  “His knot is a gift from God, let me tell you.  He nearly split me in two this time … no complaints, though.  If I wasn’t already pregnant, tonight would have done the trick _easy_.  Hmm?  Oh they’re out for the count, you called that.  Feels a little creepy that they feel it too but at least they know we love each other.  Plus, I have ammo to scar them mentally when they’re teenagers.  Oh, whatever – I’ve _heard_ you and Jackson, remember?  Desi’s first words are gonna be, ‘Give it to me, you Alpha fucker!’ ”

Derek snickers softly, enjoying teasing his friend about this aspect of his sex life.  Stiles presses his hand over his mouth as hard as he can – he’s glad that he didn’t disappoint his Omega size-wise but busting a gut over Liam’s apparent loss of decorum during sex with Jackson would probably be a _very_ bad thing to do right now.

Derek swirls his hand in the water while he listens and a wide smile blossoms across his face.  He laughs silently, eyes disappearing as Derek’s smile pushes up his cheeks.  He gasps, trying to stay quiet even as his body shakes with laughter.  “You’re _kidding_ … _he_ wears it?  Holy _shit,_ that’s hot … Stiles would never … no, I’m not asking him, Liam!  Because … God, if he – if _either_ of them find out you and I trade notes, they’ll hang us both!  But … really?  Does he … I mean, does he _–_ oh God, no way … fuck, I’m so hard right now.  How the hell did you talk him into – oh fuck, oh fuck … _he_ came up with it?  _Shit_ … God … I could see Stiles in that but get this … on the _bike_.”

Whatever the two Omega are talking about, Derek’s variant on the suggestion has them both hot and hard enough that they end the call.  Derek pulls out his headset and leans back in the tub.  Stiles watches as his Mate’s hand begins to move under the water and Stiles knows Derek is fisting himself.  He watches the pleasure build on Derek’s face, eyes closed and soundless words forming on the sweet lips.  Derek’s back arches and he sees his name formed over and over again in a silent scream. 

Stiles smirks in amusement and presses hard against his own erection.  Derek, his Omega that looks more like a motorcycle club president most days, is sitting in a bubble bath with scented candles, gossiping about his sex life with another Omega.  Stiles is thoroughly charmed, happy and deeply aroused at the outcome of that call.  Liam has become Derek’s best friend and the perpetually smiling Omega softens all the edges Derek tries to keep sharp.  Liam makes Derek laugh and his family bring out the instincts Derek fights sometimes but wants so desperately to give into.  Tonight is a prime example of the satisfaction he experiences when he does … Stiles makes a mental note to be extra nice to Liam with his birthday gift.

Arousal back under control for the moment, Stiles yawns quietly and makes his way back into bed.  He listens to Derek half-humming/half-singing “What You Won’t Do for Love” and his throat tightens.  He knows Derek is singing to their pups but the song applies to his relationship with Stiles as well.  He smiles sleepily and curls around Derek’s pillow, already looking forward to Derek returning to bed.  Before he drops off, however, Stiles wonders what the hell Jackson wears during sex that Derek finds so _hot_?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link to the song version Derek has in his head ... there are many takes on this song but this will always be my favorite. [Go West](https://youtu.be/Cup4ADPhBp4)
> 
> Also, Omega Parent Day is my attempt at making up a politically correct holiday name. "Mother's Day" just didn't seem to cover everything.
> 
>  


End file.
